fallen for the wrong one?
by Shaz1993
Summary: Hey guys this is my new story, its basically a Damon and Katherine with a twist you see Katherine has met Damon before but as someone completely different and now years later they meet again in a completely different way, Damon has a feeling about this knew girl, well you'll just have to read to find out more, I don't want to ruin it on you :) hope you enjoy it, Shaz xoxo
1. preface

**A/N: hey hey guys, I'm back with a new story :] hope ya'll like my twist on the Vampire Diaries. Well I won't blabber long so ENJOY (**

**Prologue **

**Stefan (base looks on TV show)**

You'd think that after 150 years of living with

Being followed, threatened, tortured by your

Older brother that you'd be used to it…you'd be

Able to deal with it, put up with it even, but no

Not anymore, he's driving me to insanity

Following me all these years. So that's why

I'm leaving. I'm strong enough now to put up

Shields to prevent him from following my once

Weak mind, and besides, there's nothing and

No one keeping me here.

So I write a short note, leave it on his pillow and

Leave Fells Church for what I thought

Would be another 150 years…..

Boy I was way off

**Elena (Base looks on TV show)**

I boarded the plane, happy to be away from those abusive ass-hats. My whole life had been a disaster since they found out what I was…I still can't believe we got away from them alive.

I looked over to my right and there sat one of the people who help save me. The silver haired, ice blue eyed, pale beauty smiled at me with such friendship, I glanced over to my left and there sat the other one who helped me, my true savior. The brown haired, chocolate eyed, tanned guy was sleeping soundly. He was the one who kept me going, kept me strong, and fighting. I surely would have been dead by now if it wasn't for these two. I owe these two my life, we're together for eternity.

**Damon (base looks on TV show)**

He thinks I follow him, torture him, threaten him

Because I get a kick out of it. Hey don't get me wrong I'm

Not saying I don't, I mean he's the only family I have, is there

Something wrong with wanting to stay close to him?

Of course, I, would never tell him that. So that's why I follow him

Every time he runs, he's weak, too weak for shields.

So that's why, this time, when he left, and I found no trace what's so ever, only a little note on my pillow, I was broken…yeah you read it…

I'm broken.

**Bonnie (base looks on book)**

At first, I thought he was arrogant,

A guy who only cared about himself.

Boy I was so wrong. He looked so broken.

I've never seen him like this, not in the year that

I've known him…it was strange…

He searched for months and nothing. Even

I couldn't pick up any trace. The only proof that

He was even here was that tiny note with those

Three words on it. Nothing else. It's as if he never

Existed.

**Tyler (base looks on TV show)**

I looked at the sleeping brunette to my right. She looked so at peace and smiled as I ran my hand through her hair. There were only a few little yellow bruises under her left eye, and on her arms. That was the only proof of the terrible ordeal that she has suffered the past few months. I glanced at my gold haired companion, both of us glad that we got her out. She would not have lasted another month in that place…not with what they were doing to her…I vowed then that once my little brunette was strong enough that we would get revenge.

**Klaus (Base looks on TV show)**

Travelling the world isn't much fun when one only has one's

Little sister as a companion, no, no fun at all but one deals.

We have fun my sister and I, there's no denying that. We know

what and who we want. Which is why when we found the third

Person of our three-o we were delighted. Now we were more power-

Full then before.

**Caroline (Base looks on TV show)**

I watched. Just watched. There was nothing I

Could do, being honest there was nothing

anyone could do, just be there to support him.

It's funny; I used to despise him, but seeing

how, how human he could be, made him

Grow on me, on us. He's changed so much

since…he's like part of our little family.

I never thought I'd say that, not in

The 100 years that I've known him.

**Rebecca (base looks on TV show)**

Touring the globe is so much fun. Not so much

When one has ones big brother looking over ones

Every move. But still fun. We've never been apart.

And I don't plan on leaving his side. I don't plan on

Leaving either of my boys…

**Matt (base looks on TV show)**

We all watched as he crumbled, for the first

Time in the year that I've known him, we

Watched as he fell apart. It's hard to believe,

I never would have thought that it would happen,

And it's something I never want to witness again…

I've never seen someone so utterly broken…

It was awful

**Lexy (base looks on TV show)**

I smiled at my shifter companion when he glanced at me. The two of us have been partners for years, it's funny. We usually argue about who we save, and who gets to come along, but as soon as we saw her…there were no arguments at all. We knew we had to help her at all costs, we both knew her raise was very rare. And we needed her to defeat them...

**A/N: weeeeeeel? What do you guys think? R&R please ( chapter one coming soon guys **

**Love shaz **

**xoxoxo**


	2. Fix You

**A/N: well, well, well what can I say ;] AS PROMISED here's the first chapter. Hope ya'll like it PLEASE ANY FEEDBACK is welcome :] open to all. **

**Enjoy**

**Love Shaz**

**Xoxoxo**

**Fix you – chapter one**

**Elena**

Elena sat cross legged on her bed. She had been thrown and locked in her room for the thousand time since she was placed with this, well you wouldn't really call them a family…these disturbed people. A mother, father, and a son in his early twenties. She knew they were bad news the moment she saw the house. She didn't even have to look at the people or set foot in the house to know she was in major trouble. The whole place just gave off a bad vibe.

She knew right away that they were human. There was no doubt about that. She also knew they were all about 'studying' super-natural beings. More like abusing super-natural beings. So they knew damn well that Elena wasn't as human as she acted…she was super-natural…they just hadn't quite figured out what super-natural she was.

"Tears stream, down your face, when you lose something you could not embrace, tears stream down your face, and I, tears stream down your face, I promise to love you for your mistakes, tears stream down your face and I, lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you" She sang the song that she knew would get her trough another night. "SHUT UP IN THERE YOU WRETCH" yelled the older woman, Jenna. Jenna was her foster mother, although she never acted like one. Alaric was her foster father although he was never one, and Jeremy was the brother. Out of the whole family she was placed with Jer was the only one she could actually trust. Not even knowing why she could be he'd never done anything to her. Jenna and Alaric bet her and did experiments on her but Jer, he came in the make sure she was alright. He would always make sure she was alright.

He only came in at night thought or when his parents were out during the day. He never came in or followed her out when those things were happening. And this night was no different. She liked him for coming to see how she was afterwards but hated him for not protecting her at the time she really needed him. Yes okay she's powerful, very powerful and she knows it but she could never find the courage to fight back and use her powers against these hunters. But little did she know that her two knights in shining armors were only a little distance away.

Alaric busted into the room where the sleeping brunette lay. She was totally oblivious that he was there until her grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her out of bed. "Get Off Of ME!" she cried. "Shut up you little whore" he hissed as he dragged her out of the house and to the same clearing he dragged her to every night. "Get Off" she yelled. She knew there was no point in yelling, she knew no one would hear her but still she yelled in hope someone would. But no one ever did, but tonight was different from the other night during the past four months. She knew, she had a feeling tonight someone would save her…"Get off of me" she cried. "Shut up you little Bitch" Alaric hissed, "you're disgusting get off" and that's when his hand collided with her face, and she fell on the ground clutching her swollen face, following suit, came the kicks to her stomach a few boxes in the face and a few more kicks. All she could do, or wouldn't do rather; she refused to use her powers on humans, but that would soon change once a certain two people come into her life. She like they just didn't know it yet.

**A/N: weeeeel? You like? R&R please guys. The song she was singing is none other than Coldplay's - Fix You. here's the link:**

** watch?v=fJp8Mg9rjq0**

**Love Shaz**

**Xoxoxo **


	3. Let Me Go

**3 Let Me Go**

**Stefan**

I knew I had to leave. It's always I whom has to leave, and he whom follows. Time and time again, he follows. But this time, this time, he won't be able to. I'm stronger. "Stefan, come on please" Bonnie begged. She had come over earlier to our house, well Caroline's house (where Damon, Caro and I were staying) to try and convince me to go to a karaoke bar tonight. "No guys, i don't want to go to an open mic night" I sighed. "Come on, Salvitore, you don't have to sing, just come for a few drinks and some fun" Caroline smiled as Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked at me. "Fine I'll go" I sighed.

I knew damn well I'd end up being dragged up on stage tonight so I already knew what song i was going to sing, if i was dragged up. I also knew that tonight would be my last night in Mystic Falls, Fells Church, for at least 150 years.

"A scotch" I said to the barman when I reached the bar, and as soon as he handed me the drink I compelled him to forget and I walked over to where Matt (the warlock), Bonnie (the witch), and Caroline (another Vamp) sat. My brother was yet to show. "Could Bonnie please make her way to the stage" the man at the Mic asked. Bonnie smiled and jumped up. She told him what her song choice was and as soon as the beat started she belted out an awesome cover of Supperbass. Once she was done the whole bar clapped and cheered. But what shocked me a little was the next name called over the Mic, mine. "Stefan Salvator to the stage please " he called. I glared at the Witch as i rose from my seat and walked over. I told the guy my song and waited for the intro to end and started to sing. And my brother walked in just as I began to sing.

_"I remember the better days, way before this mess SHE made, SHE was the keys to my car now I'm just trying to make it start, can't you see these highs and lows, take us down and slowly take their toll, misguided I don't know, were we're headed, tell me now now cause, round round and round we go, when it stops you say you don't know but each time I try to go and leave you just follow me, this heart, my dreams, I've been taken down too far it seems, so hold tight, why not let me go, why not let me go, so much i need to say, then the truth gets in the way, she cries me another one and watch my words just come undone, can't you see these highs and lows, tangled up perarating all our ties, misguided i can't find a way back in so maybe it is goodbye, round round and round we go, when it stops you say you don't know but each time I try to go and leave you just follow me, this heart, my dreams, I've been taken down too far it seems, so hold tight, why not let me go, why not let me go, when the bottom drops out then you think you've got nowhere to go (in the cold) but if you take a look around you could really warm it up and you know (always told you so) round round and round we go, when it stops you say you don't know but each time I try to go and leave you just follow me, this heart, my dreams, I've been taken down too far it seems, so hold tight, why not let me go, why not let me go, Round round and round we go when it stops you say you don't know, why not let me go, why not let me go, why not let me go, why not let me go, why not let me go" _

when i was finished singing, the whole bar went wild clapping and whistling. I walked down to the witch and glared at her. "I told you I wasn't doing that" I snapped. "What, you were awesome" she beamed. "Whatever, I'm outta here" i sighed as i looked over my shoulder as i got to the door. "Goodbye" i thought to myself as i left the Grill for the final time. So as soon i reached the Boarding House I quickly scribbled a note for Damon, placed it on his pillow, and i was off to start my new life...alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TOW MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By now I was back in Flourance, Italy. I was staying in my old family manor. Ever since I left I didn't bother with the animal blood diet, I went back to feeding on Humans and I instantly felt stronger. Now I understood how Damon felt.

I was in my favorite bar having a quite beer when i felt them walk in. Two Originals. I glanced around the bar and that's when I saw her. A platinum blonde Original. "Hmm, it appears we are not the only Vampires here dear sister" the sandy brown haired Original smiled. His voice was thick with a British accent. "I feel him too Brother, let's say hello shall we?" the blonde smiled.

I smirked to myself as I took a sip of the rum in front of me. "Hello" I said but didn't turn to face them. "And you are?" I turned to face them then. "Stefan, Stefan Salvator, you are?" i asked looking bored. "Rebecca and this is my brother Klaus" She smiled. "A pleasure I'm sure" Klaus spoke.

**A/N: BOM BOM BOOOOOOM. Well? cliffy or what? hahaha R&R please, oh the song was Let Me Go by David Archulette.**

**LINK: **** watch?v=GAOiMTfW9mc**

**love Shaz**

**xoxoxo**


	4. heart vacancy

**2 Heart Vacancy**

**A/N: well peeps here's chapter two, Enjoy ;]**

**Tyler**

Lexie and I were running through the forest when we heard it. Those cry of utter fear. "Lex" "Yeah I heard it Ty" I didn't need to ask, the two of us changed direction and followed the cry. "No, Stop Get Off Of me!" a girl was shouting. "Ouch you little bitch how dear you use your powers on me like that!" a man snarled. "Oh, will I, you know damn well what I can d-" I heard the hard, loud sound of a strong hand colliding with a soft sweet cheek. "Stop get off of me!" she cried.

That was when Lexie and I reached a small little meadow and saw them. I knew just by looking at her that she wasn't human. She lay on the grass clutching her swollen cheek with one hand and supporting herself with the other. Her chocolate brown hair fell down her back as she looked up; her brown orb-like eyes were cold and unafraid. "Piss off" she hissed. That's when the man grabbed a fist full of her hair and dragged her up. "Get off" she screeched. "No, I have other plans" He smiled as he went to push down her pants.

"I believe that she told you to get off" I spoke as I came out of the shadows. "Back off boy you don't know what you're getting into" the man hissed. "Oh, we definitely know what we're getting into, it's you who doesn't" Lexie smiled as she stepped beside me. "Now put the winx down, before she drains you dry and I eat your remains." I told him. He looked at us and laughed. We laughed as well but then Lexie and I stopped short after a few seconds and became serious. "Don't say we didn't warn ya" Kat sighed. "Get him" I hissed as she vamped out and went for the guy as I went to save the girl.

Once I had the girl in my arms I ran back towards our cabin. My guess was that Lexie went out hunting. So when we reached the cabin I lay the girl down on the sofa and knelt in front of her. "You okay?" I asked her trying to get her to look into her eyes. "hey, you're safe now" I lifted her chin so she had to look at me. "Names Tyler, by the way" I smiled and whipped away her tears without touching her bruise. "Elena and thanks for back there" "No problem" I didn't know how to make her smile so I hit play on the iPod Docking station and the backing track came on.

This is the song that I always sing to Lexie when she's upset and down. It always puts her in a good mood, so I sang it to her.

_"I hear your heart cry for love but you won't let me make it right you were hurt but I decide you were worth the fight every night you look up you won't let me come inside but you the look in your eyes I can turn the tide in your heart in your heart in your heart, I can tell you can fit one more in your heart in your heart in your heart I don't care who was there before. I hear your heart cry for love and you act like there's no room room for me or anyone don't disturbed is all I see, close the door turn the key on everything that we could be if loneliness would move out I'd fill the vacancy in your heart in your heart in your heart in your heart in your heart in your heart, this thing the heart break hotel even though I know it well goes no shows they sure tell in the way you hold yourself don't you fret should you get another cancelation give me a chance I'll make a permanent reservation, in your heart in your heart in your heart I can tell you can fit one more open up make a brand new start I don't care who was there before. I hear your heart cry for love and you act like there's no room, room for me or anyone don't disturbed is all I see, close the door turn the key on everything that we could be if loneliness would move out I'd fill the vacancy in your heart in your heart in your heart in your heart in your heart in your heart, when I talk to you on the phone and listen close I hear your heart cry for love and you act like there's no room, room for me or anyone don't disturbed is all I see, close the door turn the key on everything that we could be if loneliness would move out I'd fill the vacancy in your heart in your heart in your heart in your heart in your heart in your heart"_ I looked at her and she was smiling.

"That always makes Lexie smile and my guess was right cause you can't stop smiling" I knew I was right. "You've got a beautiful voice" she told me. "Come in, tell the lady vamp I'm not gonna bite" she quipped. "Elexis Elena, Elena Elexis" i introduced them. That night we sat around and got to know each other and also we devised a plan. "I want to head to Mystic Falls, I heard there's winx history there that I'd like to check out" Elena smiled. "Then we'll go there next week, I have some old friends I'd like to visit, and I think we should just lay low for a few days since as we just saved you" Lexie smiled. "Lexie's right we can't risk you getting brought back there" I agreed. "Fine by me, but right now i need to sleep" I showed Elena where my little box room in the cabin was and said I'd take the sofa but she wouldn't have it and insisted that i share the bed with her.

So for the rest of the week we researched on Winx and did some shopping for Elena and just got to know each other better. For some reason we didnt even need to spend a penny, Elena did this wired type of compulsion thingy. "so, do you mind me asking, what is a Winx?" i asked when we were sittin down to a coffee. "um...it's complecated" she sighed. "Give it a shot" i smlied. "ok, have you heard of the Dark Dimention?" "Yeh why?" sighing again she went on. "Well, thats where i come from. a Winx is..." I knew i was falling for her, and that she was falling for me but i didn't make my move just yet, I'd do that on the plane...

**A/N: well what do ya'll think? let me know. R&R please, also the song Tyler sang was singing was Heart Vacancy by The Wanted **

**LINK: **** watch?v=FCrfFKAqEPw**

**love shaz**

**xoxoxo**


	5. you need me i don't need you

4 You Need Me, I Don't Need You

**A/N: I know the last chapter said chap 2 it was ment ot be chpter 3 my bad enjoy chap 4. **

**love Shaz xxx**

DAMON.  
"Come on you lot, let's bail" I sighed, as I stood up from the table where we sat in the bar. They agreed and we piled into my Black Ferrari and went back to our House. It felt weird walking through the door; like there was something missing...I pushed it aside and just went up to my room. That's when I found it. That little piece of paper with only three words on it. I read it, and I couldn't believe it. Those three simple words, made me freeze in place. After a few moments I recovered from the shock. I crumpled the paper up, flung in across the room and ran (yeah at vamp speed duh) out of the house and began my search.

(IN THE HOUSE)  
Caroline, Bonnie and Matt sat in the sitting room chatting when they felt the fast breeze and heard the door slam. "What's with him?" Bonnie asked. "Um," Caroline rose from her seat and went up to his room. She looked around but the only thing out of place was the crumpled up piece of paper. Walking over Caroline picked it up and read it once. As she read those three words, she speed down to the others, note in hand.  
Bonnie looked at her. "What?" she asked. "He's gone" Caroline told them. "Who?" Matt asked this time. "Stefan, he's gone" Caroline couldn't believe it. "Come on let's look for him then" Matt told them as they ran out to help Damon with the search. The note floated to the floor, forgotten. With the scribbled handwriting facing up. DON'T FOLLOW ME was all that was printed on the page.

(TWO MONTHS LATER)  
I've been searching for two months, and nothing. NOTHING! I didn't want to believe it but I had to. Stefan was gone, and he wasn't coming back. I lay on my bed, one arm under my head the other just at my side. This is what I did most days now, when I wasn't out hunting Bunnies (Yes I have adapted to HIS lifestyle, it's the only thing that will prove that he WAS here, once), when Caroline came bouncing in. "Come on stop moping he'll be back, now we are going to the Mystic Grill, singing our little hearts out and getting absolutely **-faced, tonight. No arguments little mister bunny diet" Caroline smiled. She still kept to the human blood diet but she had a supplier at the hospital that she compelled. "Caro, I'm really not in the mood" I told her. She snapped then, grabbing me by the throat, and lifting me up. "Now, Damon, although I am younger than you I am slightly stronger due to diet. You are going out with Matt, Bonnie and I tonight and you will enjoy yourself, you don't want a ** off girlfriend" She hissed throwing me back against the wall.  
So I put on my black t-shirt, black pants, and boots I also grabbed my black leather jacket and flew down the stairs. Bonnie and Matt sat in the sitting room talking when I walked in. "Hey D, how are you?" Bonnie asked. "I'm ok Bon, just adjusting to the Bunnies and Bambie diet yano" I tried to smile a little. "He'll come back dude" Matt smiled. "No Matt, he won't, He's on the Human diet now, and he's stronger. He knows I won't follow him, he knows I'll stay put so he won't come back here until he is certain I've left. Now are we going to the Grill or not?" and with that we left.  
At the Grill, it was another karaoke night. I went over to our seat with the drinks when Caroline bounced in. "Hey baby" she kissed me on the cheek. "Caroline," I sighed. "No, not now, let me enjoy the night before we break up" she hissed. "Fine" I got up and went over to the guy at the mic. I whispered the name of the song and took the mic standing up on stage. At the start of the beat I began to beat-box and soon began to sing.

"I don't want to bruise your ears Or hurt you again But I got back-stabbed by a black cab When I needed a friend Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud And I can't, no, I won't hush I'll say the words that make you blush I'm gonna sing this now See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is I'm like glue, I stick to other artists I'm not you, now that would be disastrous Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you at all You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you at all You need me I sing and write my own tune And I write my own verse? Hell Don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell? Call yourself a singer-writer. You're just bluffing Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School I came fast with the way I act, right I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe And I won't be a product of my genre My mind will always be stronger than my songs are Never believe the shit that fake guys feed to ya Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia And musically I'm demonstrating When I perform live, feels like I am meditating Times at The Enterprise when some fella filmed me A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you Cause you need me, man, You need me, man, Cause you need me, man, You need me, man, 'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you, at all You need me, man, I don't need you"

I walked back to the guys after my song, egnoring the clapping and cheering. "Caroline, we need to talk when you get in" I said as I looked at her and walked out. That was when i walked straight into her. "Hey dumb shit watch where were walking, Leach" she snapped. I looked at her. Delicious chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes, olive skin tone. "Sorry" I said, well more like whispered. "Elena, everything okay here?" a tall olive skinned dark haired guy asked. Elena, why did she look so familiar? "Yeh, this ass-hat just wasn't looking where he was going, and if he isn't careful" She said the next part as she stepped close to me and whispered "I'll drive a stake through his heart" and she was gone. I stood there shocked. then it hit me...i knew her once...or maybe her ansester...many a year ago...

A/N WELL? and yeah that song Damon sang was none other than You Need Me I Dont Need You by Ed Sheran

LINK:  watch?v=s3ljiFNVM30

R&R

love shaz

xoxoxo


	6. Waking Up In Vegas

Take You There 5

Tyler

We decided that going straight to Mystic Falls wouldn't be such a good idea, one reason. The Salvator Brothers, it's their territory. So we just traveled a bit. I liked this idea as it gave me time to find out more about our new companion. "Ty, Leny, I'm going to go off for a bit, I'll catch up with you two in Mystic Falls, kay" Lexie smiled. "Sure girl we'll catch you there" I smiled and hugged her tight. "See ya Lexie" Elena also hugged her.

So Lexie left and Elena and I had time, a whole Month and a half to ourselves. So I told her about myself, how I found out what I was, how Kat found me chained up in a shed and freed me and how the two of us had been together ever since. She told me about herself. The way she always knew she was a Vamp with differences, and a long hard past that she didnt want to get into. And where she lived before that place we helped her escape from. It felt so right just to sitting there in front of the fire talking to her, getting to know her. In the morning we packed up camp and headed off again to our next pit stop. We talked a lot and I found myself falling for her ever so slightly. I knew I hadn't known her that long but it was still there this feeling like I was meant to be with her.

So one night when we were sitting around the fire talking about past relationships and things like that. She shivered with the cold so I draped my arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "Warmed body temp remember" I smiled a cheeky smiled at her. She looked up at me with kind eyes. "Thank you Ty, for everything" She whispered as she kissed my cheek. "You've done so much for me, you and Lexie have-" I shushed her putting my finger lightly on her lips. "Shhh, you're welcome" I smiled as I moved slowly to press my lips lightly to hers. To my surprise she returned the kiss.

The rest of the time we spent together was just like other couples. We talked, laughed, and got to know each other better than ever. So by the time we reached Mystic Falls, she was my girlfriend, but also my best friend. The only person who knew me better was Lexie, but even the two of them came close. Speaking of Lexie, I needed to call her. So I did that when we were on the outskirts of town. "Lexie hey girl" I smiled into the phone as I hugged Elena close. "Hey Ty, what's up?"Lexie replied. "Just on the out skirts of town, where you at girl?" "Ty, I'm in Chicago" she told me, then laughed and said "Stop honey, I'm on the phone" "Um, Lexie who are you with?" I asked. "Oh, just a few other vamps, Shh guys" she laughed again. "Ty I'll call you when we're on our way, in about a week and you can come and introduce yourself and Leny to my new boyfriend and his two companions, Bye now" and the line went dead.

I looked at Elena; "She'll be here in about a week with friends, so let's go get a house that's abandoned and claim it as ours" I smiled. "Sounds like a plan, now let's go" We walked for a little while and saw an abandoned boarding house. "Well, looks like this is ours for the taking" I smiled. "Wait, let me check first" Elena smiled. I nodded and stepped back. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Raising her hands and said something in a language I wasn't familiar with. Then she looked at me and smiled. "All clear" and with that we went in and set up home.

At about eight ish, I turned to Elena and said, "Let's head out for food" so we headed out to this place called Mystic Grill. As it turned out it was a karaoke night. We walked in just as some jack-ass tall dark haired guy walked right into Elena. She snapped. "Hey dumb shit watch where were walking, Leach" She has this thing about her that she knows if you're a human or a supernatural. He looked, shocked. "Sorry" he whispered. She intimidated him. "Elena, everything okay here?" I asked. "Yeh, this ass-hat just wasn't looking where he was going, and if he aint careful" She said the next part as she stepped close to him and whispered "I'll drive a stake through his heart" and she turned around and we walked over to a table. "Right now that was kick ass baby" I smiled. "I know, you guna sing?" she asked. "Yep you?" "Maybe" so I went up to the guy and told him. So the music started and I began to sing.  
"We can go to the tropics  
Sip pina coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killers get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you (I could take you...)  
I could take you (I could take you...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you (I could take you...)  
I could take you (I could take you...)  
Shorty I could take you there

Baby girl I know it's rough but come with me  
We can take a trip to the hood  
It's no problem girl it's my city  
I could take you there  
Little kid with guns only 15  
Roam in the streets up to no good  
When gun shots just watch us, run quickly  
I could show you where

As long as you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like

[Chorus]

Shorty come with me it's no worry  
I know the bad men them where they ah stay  
Police fly pursuit in a hurry  
This is no gun play  
Don't be scared in a deh West Indies  
It's Jamaica, that's where I'm from  
Might see something that you're not used to  
Welcome to the slums

As long as you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like

[Chorus]

Oh we (oh we)  
Can go (can go)  
To a place (to a place)  
I know you're gonna like (oh oh oh)  
The beach (the beach)  
The breeze (the breeze)  
West Indies, I call it paradise

[Chorus]"

We stayed there for most of the night then went back to our boarding house to turn in for the night.

ELENA

I can't believe it. He's still here? It's been hunders of years since I left Mystic Falls...and he's still here? He knew why I left...Did he wait for me? And is this why I wanted to come back? because I hopped he would still be here? But back then I looked different, I had only come from the Dark Demention, and he had followed along with his pethetic little brother. He couldn't have know it was me...I even have a different, different hair...no he doesn't know, I'm safe, i know i am...

A/N: well? R&R? hope you guys liked it more to come sooon :)

LINK:  watch?v=sHmvMa5FfHI

Love Shaz

xoxoxo


	7. Take You There

Take You There 5

Tyler

We decided that going straight to Mystic Falls wouldn't be such a good idea, one reason. The Salvator Brothers, it's their territory. So we just traveled a bit. I liked this idea as it gave me time to find out more about our new companion. "Ty, Leny, I'm going to go off for a bit, I'll catch up with you two in Mystic Falls, kay" Lexie smiled. "Sure girl we'll catch you there" I smiled and hugged her tight. "See ya Lexie" Elena also hugged her.

So Lexie left and Elena and I had time, a whole Month and a half to ourselves. So I told her about myself, how I found out what I was, how Kat found me chained up in a shed and freed me and how the two of us had been together ever since. She told me about herself. The way she always knew she was a Vamp with differences, and a long hard past that she didnt want to get into. And where she lived before that place we helped her escape from. It felt so right just to sitting there in front of the fire talking to her, getting to know her. In the morning we packed up camp and headed off again to our next pit stop. We talked a lot and I found myself falling for her ever so slightly. I knew I hadn't known her that long but it was still there this feeling like I was meant to be with her.

So one night when we were sitting around the fire talking about past relationships and things like that. She shivered with the cold so I draped my arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "Warmed body temp remember" I smiled a cheeky smiled at her. She looked up at me with kind eyes. "Thank you Ty, for everything" She whispered as she kissed my cheek. "You've done so much for me, you and Lexie have-" I shushed her putting my finger lightly on her lips. "Shhh, you're welcome" I smiled as I moved slowly to press my lips lightly to hers. To my surprise she returned the kiss.

The rest of the time we spent together was just like other couples. We talked, laughed, and got to know each other better than ever. So by the time we reached Mystic Falls, she was my girlfriend, but also my best friend. The only person who knew me better was Lexie, but even the two of them came close. Speaking of Lexie, I needed to call her. So I did that when we were on the outskirts of town. "Lexie hey girl" I smiled into the phone as I hugged Elena close. "Hey Ty, what's up?"Lexie replied. "Just on the out skirts of town, where you at girl?" "Ty, I'm in Chicago" she told me, then laughed and said "Stop honey, I'm on the phone" "Um, Lexie who are you with?" I asked. "Oh, just a few other vamps, Shh guys" she laughed again. "Ty I'll call you when we're on our way, in about a week and you can come and introduce yourself and Leny to my new boyfriend and his two companions, Bye now" and the line went dead.

I looked at Elena; "She'll be here in about a week with friends, so let's go get a house that's abandoned and claim it as ours" I smiled. "Sounds like a plan, now let's go" We walked for a little while and saw an abandoned boarding house. "Well, looks like this is ours for the taking" I smiled. "Wait, let me check first" Elena smiled. I nodded and stepped back. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Raising her hands and said something in a language I wasn't familiar with. Then she looked at me and smiled. "All clear" and with that we went in and set up home.

At about eight ish, I turned to Elena and said, "Let's head out for food" so we headed out to this place called Mystic Grill. As it turned out it was a karaoke night. We walked in just as some jack-ass tall dark haired guy walked right into Elena. She snapped. "Hey dumb shit watch where were walking, Leach" She has this thing about her that she knows if you're a human or a supernatural. He looked, shocked. "Sorry" he whispered. She intimidated him. "Elena, everything okay here?" I asked. "Yeh, this ass-hat just wasn't looking where he was going, and if he aint careful" She said the next part as she stepped close to him and whispered "I'll drive a stake through his heart" and she turned around and we walked over to a table. "Right now that was kick ass baby" I smiled. "I know, you guna sing?" she asked. "Yep you?" "Maybe" so I went up to the guy and told him. So the music started and I began to sing.  
"We can go to the tropics  
Sip pina coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killers get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you (I could take you...)  
I could take you (I could take you...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you (I could take you...)  
I could take you (I could take you...)  
Shorty I could take you there

Baby girl I know it's rough but come with me  
We can take a trip to the hood  
It's no problem girl it's my city  
I could take you there  
Little kid with guns only 15  
Roam in the streets up to no good  
When gun shots just watch us, run quickly  
I could show you where

As long as you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like

[Chorus]

Shorty come with me it's no worry  
I know the bad men them where they ah stay  
Police fly pursuit in a hurry  
This is no gun play  
Don't be scared in a deh West Indies  
It's Jamaica, that's where I'm from  
Might see something that you're not used to  
Welcome to the slums

As long as you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like

[Chorus]

Oh we (oh we)  
Can go (can go)  
To a place (to a place)  
I know you're gonna like (oh oh oh)  
The beach (the beach)  
The breeze (the breeze)  
West Indies, I call it paradise

[Chorus]"

We stayed there for most of the night then went back to our boarding house to turn in for the night.

ELENA

I can't believe it. He's still here? It's been hunders of years since I left Mystic Falls...and he's still here? He knew why I left...Did he wait for me? And is this why I wanted to come back? because I hopped he would still be here? But back then I looked different, I had only come from the Dark Demention, and he had followed along with his pethetic little brother. He couldn't have know it was me...I even have a different, different hair...no he doesn't know, I'm safe, i know i am...

A/N: well? R&R? hope you guys liked it more to come sooon :)

LINK:  watch?v=sHmvMa5FfHI

Love Shaz

xoxoxo


	8. How I Met You

HOW I FEEL.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

*In the Dark Dimention*

She walked down the road as she hunted the one she was searching for. She knew not where he was, yet she was determind to find him. She had heard great things about him from the underground's. All she wanted was proof for herself and to offer him the chance of a life time she knew he'd jump at. Still she searched the streets and no sign of him. Her long silver hair blew lightly in the breeze. She roamed the streets looking for this one dark haired blue eyed vampire when she heard the footsteps just down the ally she passed. Naturally she headed towards the sound. After all she was the most loved Vamp in the Dark Dimention. She knew not of someone who did not like her.

A walk always helped his nerves before a Battle. Which explains why he was roaming he gloomy streets of the Dark Demention this night. "C'mon D, relax, you've never lost a Battle yet so stop freaking out man!" he muttered. Sighing he ran a hand through his rought raven black hair, and lent against the ally wall. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt worried about the Battle. Maybe it was because he was going up against his best friend who has also never lost a Battle. He was so zoned out that he didn't know he had company until the person spoke. "Damon Salvator I'm guessing?" He looked to the owner of the sweet voice. "Who's asking?" he smiled his signature smirk as he drank her in. She had long wavey silver hair, cristal blue eyes with a hint of violet in them, and th perfect curved body. She wore a pair of tight black jeans, a tank top so red it looked like fresh blood, a black leather jacket and black leather stilletto boots to match. My perfect girl, he thought. "Well, me" she said in a 'duh' tone. "And you are..?" he sighed not really in the mood for this chick. "Well well well I am surprized mister Salvator, I mean I olny see you in the front row of all my concerts, I'm Kathrine Preice" she smiled teasingly. He laughed "Yeah and I'm Obama, now I've got shit to do" he started to walk away and within the blink of an eye she was right in his face. "You don't believe me Damon?" she asked. Smirking he said "Prove it" as he folded his arms over his broad chest. "Sage!" she called smirking back.

A mountain of a guy stepped out of the shaddows flanked by a hudge pitch black wolf on his left and a blood red falcon purched on his right shoulder. He stood over seven feet tallwith muscels swelling out of his shinny copper skin, his hair fell in stunning bronze curls down to his shoulders and his eyes, dark and dangourus yet his face seemed to give off that friendly look. "So believe me now?" she chuckled. "Kathrine, I-I'm sorry, I've a lot on my mind" Damon sighed. "Yeh I heard, your big battle tonight against Cole" she smiled. "You really that good?" Smiling Damon held out his arm to his idol. "Come and judge for youreself" he had to hide the shock and over-the-moon-joy he felt when she took his arm and let him lead her to The Underground. Sage followed closely behind in the shadows.

When they got to the underground arina, Damon led them bagackstage. "Stay here, Cole and I are up next" he smiled. As Raz, a small chubby guy with a Jamacain accent called Damon and Cole the crowd erupted into raws of chears. Cole was first and as the DJ played a beat, he bagan to pit out his rap.

"Yo you got nothing on me boss, we're best friends forever cause, you know me and i know you, them other people dont know what to do, cause we two of a kind, dont need no glasses i aint blind, ya'll see this guy, he was there for me when i couldnt fly, so that's why i aint dissin' this bloke, cause this whole conpatition is a joke!" Some of te crowd cheared but not all. "Yo D, you're up dog" Raz called over the mic. As the beat started, Damon was in his element and began the rap and would change his imortal life forever.

_**"What they think, man that aint true, my life aint perfect, and they got no clue, i've been through hell, but i've held on, what doesnt kill me, makes me strong, yeh my past is shady, but it made me bright, no more darkness, only light, what i've been through, they dont know, over time, i learned not to show, i crumble, yeh i fall, i've been through it all, but unlike most i go on, pick myself back up, get back up on that horse, i'm living life, im living for me, no longer under the shadow, of who you want me to be, this is who i am, its your problem if you dont like, cause i aint fucking changing my life**_." The crowd went wild. The girls were screaming the guys were screaming the whole arina was screaming for Damon. "Well i think we have our ya'll I think we have our winner. Damon Salvator or as some of you know him, Black-Ravin"

Damon walked off the stage with his smirk on his face. "Well?" he asked Kathrine. "Wow, I heard the Black Ravin was good but no way in the seven hells was i expecting you to be, that good. Amazing. Come with me, " Kathrine smiled and hugged him through her little speach. He didnt need to ask questions when she said to follow him, he knew this was the start of a new life for him and he welcomed it with open arms.


	9. countdown

**8: Countdown**

I just had this feeling that what I've been looking for all these years is right here with me but I just cant seam to find it. For so many years I've wandered after her, I just had a feeling that she was hiding...It just didn't seam real when she disapeared...

**Flashback**

Damon and Katherine were walking though the streets of the Dark Demention, laughing and joking Damon never felt anything like this before. Although he'd dated a lot on girls, this Katherine, had his heart.  
"You know, I've never known anyone like you" Damon smiled at her.  
"Back at ya brother" Katherine smiled.  
"So, when's our next gig?" Damon asked.  
"Tomorrow, and it's going to be the best ever."  
"Kat?"  
"Yeh Damon?" Katherine smiled a sweet smile. He kissed her sweetly.  
"That" Damon wrapped his arm around her. Laughing the two lovebirds walked off to get ready for their concert.

The crowd cheered as they last sang the last note. Damon loved singing and rapping with Kat and he never would be doing it if it wasnt for her. "You wanna hear a new one?" Kat asked the crowd through the mic. Yells and cheers fill the arina. "Take it away D" Kat smiled. Damon lifted the mic to his mouth as the music started.

***A/N: bold is Kat and Damon singing together **Normal is Katherine _Italic is Damon_*****

_"__**Yeah, yeah, yeah oh oh oh oh, yeah**_ All my attention baby _**My extra time **_There's nothin' I won't give you _Girl __**if you were mine**__ Six million times I'm thinkin' __**About your face **__You know I'm crazy for you Let me count the ways Too many girls I'm chasin' I've had my fun But all the time was wasted Girl you know that you're the one __**It's a countdown **__to your love _(oh whoa oh) _You're my number one girl It's a countdown fallin' fast _(oh whoa oh) _Don't think I'm gon' last now _(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_**Wait a minute I said wait a minute, wait a minute **_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_ There's only one in your life __**I want it to be me**__ Gon' set your heart on fire __**Burnin' in the fourth degree**__ Serenade you, call your name For you to come around 9, 10 back again Count the ways I love you now __**it's a countdown to your love **_(oh whoa oh)_ You're my number one girl __**It's a countdown**__ fallin' fast _(oh whoa oh) _Don't think I'm gon' last now __**It's a countdown to your love**_(oh whoa oh) _You're my number one girl __**It's a countdown fallin' fast**_ (oh whoa oh) _Don't think I'm gon' last now _(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_ Wait a minute I said wait a minute, wait a minute _(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh)_ Ooooohh Oooooohh __**10, you're beautiful 9, you're amazing 8, you're contagious**__ Everytime I look at you __**6, you're a star 5, who you are 4,3 who you wanna be **__Don't you know that I want you 2 __**You're the one (Yeah) It's a countdown to your love **_(oh whoa oh)  
_You're my number one girl __**I'ts a countdown**__ fallin' fast _(oh whoa oh) _Don't think I'm gon' last now __**It's a countdown**__ to your love (_oh whoa oh) _**You're my number one girl  
I'ts a countdown**__ fallin' fast _(oh whoa oh) _Don't think I'm gon' last now (_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,) _**Wait a minute I said wait a minute, wait a minute **_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) _**It's a countdown **__to your love (_oh whoa oh_) __**You're my number one girl**__  
__**I'ts a countdown **__fallin' faster_ (oh whoa oh) _Don't think I'm gon' last now  
_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,)_**Wait a minute I said wait a minute, wait a minute **_(Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) _**It's a Countdown.**_

The crowd went wild as the big firework explosion went off to let them know that it was the end of the show. When the smoke cleared, Katherine was no where to be seen. Damon look around, no sign of her.  
"Thank you, see ya next time" he said with a smile and walked off stage. He ran to her dressing room hoping to find his love but instead he found it empty. Nothing but a peice a paper on the floor.

_Damon,  
I'm sorry it has to be this way,  
but I have no other choice,  
I have to disapear.  
you have to know I never wanted to leave you  
but this is how it must be.  
I'll find you again,  
Love Kat _

Damon just stood in her room looking around. Suddenly he snapped. Trashed the room, turned into a crow and flew away, out of the Dark Demention and to Earth.

**End of flashback**

Damon lay on the roof looking at the stars thinking about that night. His thoughts were introupted though.  
"Damon, can we talk?" Caroline asked.  
"Sure" Damon siged.  
"I'm worried about you D, you havn't been the same since..." she trailed off.  
"Since Stefan flipped off leaving no trace of himself? What are you getting at Caroline?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.  
"I don't know Damon, you're just not you. What's wrong?"  
"Do you remember Katherine?" Damon asked out of nowhere.  
"Oh yeh wasn't she like the best Vamp singer ever?" Caroline smiled.  
"Yeh and the wonam who-"  
"Who what?"  
"Meet me at the Karaoke bar in half an hour and you'll know" Was all Damon said before he vanishe into the night.

**A/N: well? you like? R&R peeps**

**This is the list of sangs and artists that I've used in the chapters:**

**1: Fix You by Coldplay**

**2: Let Me Go by David Archuleta**

**3: Heart Vacancy by The wanted**

**4: You Need Me I Don't Need You by Ed Sherran**

**5: Waking up in Vegas by Katie Perry**

**6: Take You There By Sean Kingston**

**8: Countdown By Victoria Justice**

**Love Shaz xxx**


	10. Hasta La Vita

**Hasta la vista**

**Elena**

"Come on Elena, let's go it'll be fun" Tysmiled.  
"Ty, do we have to?" I moaned dropping down on the bed letting out a sigh.  
"yes it'll be fun and it's karaoke night too" Ty jumped down beside her.  
"Fine, I'll change" I groaned. I picked out the best and most sexy dress I had and matched it with my all time favourit jacket and heels. And once I was ready we hit the road and headded to the grill.

**Damon**

"Damon, what's gotten into you? And what's this about Katherine?" Caroline asked as were got into my car.  
"Look, if I told you you'd laugh, so I have to show you. Just sit tight ok" Was all Damon said. We got to the bar just as a girl got up to sing. She was in a tight black dress the was a bit flowy from the wais to mid thy, with a black leather jacket and black leather heel boots.  
The beet was steady and she lifted the mic to her mouth and  
_"Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing Open up the door, easy less, easy more When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there? Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate I try to talk to you but you never even knew So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me? (Hear me, can you hear me?) I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit Never listen, you never listen I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit Never listen, you never listen I scream your name, it always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out," _

I knew that voice, it sounded familer, just a bit "Come on let's get a drink" I smiled to Caroline. "Sounds like a plan" Caro laughed.

_"hey Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh Patience running thin, running thin, come again Tell me what I get opposite, opposite Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal? Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here? Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me? And someone else above me gotta know, gotta know What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you So what's it gonna be Tell me, can you hear me? I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit Never listen, you never listen I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit Never listen, you never listen I scream your name, it always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh Easy come, easy go Easy come, easy go (Can you hear me?) I scream your name, it always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh I scream your name but you never listen No, you never listen but you never listen_" The whole gril went mad, and I knew it was her, that voice I would know anywhere. I just had to thaw her out, I cant just walk up to her.  
"Yo peeps, whos next on the karaoke?" the DJ called. I looked as Caroline and kissed her cheek before I walked up to the mic.

_"Yeah It's Your boy Black Ravin Yo And the place to be It's crazy Come rock with me! Couldn't wait to leave, But now I hate to go Last day of camp, Packing my bags slow Made so many friends, Why does it have to end In the end its a win, because we grown so close together remember when we first met, First day Figured this would be no fun, No way And now its time to leave, (leave) But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)  
_

**Elena  
**Tyler saw a change in me once he got on stage.  
"What's up Elena?" He asked.  
"Um, remember when I told you I lived in the um Dark Demention?" I gulped.  
"Yeh why?" he asked.  
"You know what it's nothing Lets just have fun" I tryed my best not to let Damon bug me.

_"Oh! Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you Whatever happens I'll be cool with you Wanna give me your number I'll call ya Promise I won't forget ya Hasta la vista We'll all be going seperate ways Say everything you didn't say This is your moment, before you go Come on now get up and show them Keep doing your thing, thing, thing Keep doing your thing, thing, thing (And I'm gonna do my thing) There's so much inside of me There's so much more I just want to be All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired Got love for all the friendships I've acquired Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you Whatever happens I'll be cool with you Wanna give me your number I'll call ya Promise I won't forget ya Hasta la vista We'll all be going seperate ways Say everything you didn't say This is your moment, before you go Come on now get up and show them Keep doing your thing, thing, thing Keep doing your thing, thing, thing Keep doing your thing, thing, thing Keep doing your thing, thing, thing H-A-S-T-A (La Vista) H-A-S-T-A (La Vista) Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you Whatever happens I'll be cool with you Wanna give me your number I'll call ya Promise I won't forget ya Hasta la vista We'll all be going seperate ways Say everything you didn't say This is your moment, before you go Come on now get up and show them H-A-S-T-A (La Vista) H-A-S-T-A (La Vista)"_

The crowd went wild and as I looked around I saw the shocked looks of Vapires all round. (Granted there was only like four of us but still) They all started to whisper, "it's him, Black Raven, I haven't seen him since _she _went missing" they were saying. I began to panic. "Ty, let's go" I said. "Are you kidding, Black Ravin just made a come back in the vamp world and you want to leave" Ty sounded amazed that I wanted to go. "Yes, I'm leaving, come with me or don't like a care" I snapped and walked out the door silently freaking out.

**A/N: hope you liked it guys, Song one is Freak the Freak out by Victoria Justice, sone two is Hasta La Vista from Camp Rock.  
Love Shaz xxx**


End file.
